


Satam Poem

by SonicLozDPLove



Category: Sonic SatAM, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, probably bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicLozDPLove/pseuds/SonicLozDPLove
Summary: It's a poem about a cartoon... that's it





	

In a Land far from here,

Existed a grand place,

Rivers ran Clean,

Food grew Plentiful,

A Utopia if one ever existed.

 

Children Danced and Played,

Fearing not the Shadows and Sorrows of the world,

Until Betrayal tore the Land into shambles.

 

Years passed and Fears ruled the Land,

But Hope still existed within the Shadows.

In a Great Forest lives a Team,

Family of none but each other,

For the Shadows created,

A Fate worse than Death,

And Trapped the ones they loved.

 

They remember those lost families,

Stolen when only five summers of their lives had passed,

And they vowed to Unite those souls lost in Darkness,

With the Freedom that had been Taken from them.

 

With Hope in their Hearts,

Determined and Strong,

Those Orphans of War formed a Rebel Group.

 

A Legacy was Lost,

Another was Born.

They Led their Lost loved ones,

Out of Darkness,

and into Freedom.


End file.
